Tre
Tre is a Pure Blooded Saiyan Who is looking for other saiyans after feeling the great power of Broly from the planet his was sent to as a baby to destroy He escaped planet vegetas destrcution by a mere 3 minutes were he was able to get away butthe blast had him blown off corse and to a nearby planet were he was raised by allies of the saiyans. He wraps his tail around his waist with saiyan armor similar to bardocks with a red headband and black wristbands he has the power to turn ssj, ssj2 and ssj4 skipping over his ssj3 transformation to save his energy for the fight ahead of him. Transformations ' #'Great ape Being a Saiyan was naturally born with a tail every time he looks up at the full moon his tail reacts by releasing the chemical needed to start the transformation in his normal state he wraps his tail around his waist. #'Golden Great ape' Being of saiyan heritage tre can transform iinto a great ape on the full moon When Babys Reincarnation Baby2 came to life after a long process in a computer program Tre achieved this form after traing to use his tail more. #'Super Saiyan' After 18 years of living with the pan-bukins a terrible evil was brought upon the planet after the male saiyan had survived the explosion of planet vegeta by 5 minutes the explosion had set him off corse and his pod crashed on a near by planet the terrible evil lord ice of the cold family had arrived on his planet after having to watch as the inhabitants along woth his adoptive psrents and siblings were seen murdered he attacked lord ice being hit in the gut he grieved for not being stronger as lord ice had put his foot on the male saiyans back he had wished he was stronger to face the tyrrant and would start over powering lord ice and would turn super saiyan and would send him off the planet. #'Super Saiyan 2' After Landing on earth Tre meet Kakkarot (Goku), prince vegeta and the other z fighters. After befriending them Kakkorot (Goku) agreed to train him to become stronger in the Hyberbolic Time chamber. After Training for Three Years Straight (Three days) Tre was able to obtain and master this form along with his super saiyan form. #'Super Saiyan 3 (Rarely seen)' Although Rarely seen Tre has achieved and mastered this form. Because of it masive ki use Tre barely transforms into this state. #'Super Saiyan 4' Tre is currently training to master this form after regaining his sense of thinking while fighting baby2 after seeing his friends being thrashed around. Attacks #'Flight-' Being naturaly able to control his ki Tre can Fly like many of the z fighters. #'Energy wave- '''Tre brings puts his hand out and fires wave of ki from his right hand. #'Full Power Energy Wave'''- Tre Brings his right and left hand out and fires two energy waves at once at full power. #'''Meteor Revenger- '''Tre punches his opponent in the gut than upper cuts him/her in the jaw than kicks the opponent on the top of the head and fires an energy wave at the opponents head. Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Characters Category:Z Fighter Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Transformation Category:Transformation Category:Techniques Category:Transformation Category:Transformation